The present invention relates to three-dimensional (3D) visual effect reproduction, and more particularly, to an image processing method, and to an associated apparatus.
According to the related art, 3D visual effect reproduction typically requires preparation of source images and complicated calculations. During a preparation stage, no matter whether the resolution of the source images is high or low, some problems may occur. For example, the source images should be captured from a plurality of pre-calibrated cameras, where the pre-calibrated cameras should have been calibrated with respect to predetermined view points or predetermined lines of views, which causes difficulty of the preparation of the source images. In another example, in order to perform the complicated calculations efficiently, it is required to prepare a high end computer having high calculation power, where the high end computer would never be replaced by a conventional multifunctional mobile phone since it seems unlikely that the conventional multifunctional mobile phone can work well under the heavy calculation load of the complicated calculations. That is, the conventional multifunctional mobile phone can never be a total solution to 3D production/reproduction. In conclusion, the related art does not serve the end user well. Thus, a novel method is required for performing image processing regarding 3D visual effect reproduction in a smart and robust manner, in order to implement the preparation of the source images mentioned above and associated calculations within a portable electronic device such as a multifunctional mobile phone.